Simple Men
by TBorah89
Summary: Samcro is a boy's only club right? Not exactly the mother chapter of the Son's of Anarchy does have one female member John Teller's only daughter and Jax's twin sister. Follow Jax and Jaz as they fight to preserve their father's club and stay alive in the process.
1. Outlaws

Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just for fun.

Summary: What if the Sons had a female member? Follow Jax and Jaz as they try to preserve their father's legacy in Samcro. This will take some things from the show but won't really follow the seaons. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Outlaws

The sound of a rumbling Harley engine cut through the quiet of the darkening twilight. The rider was in a hurry and had the throttle pulled back almost as far as it would go. Clad in black leather the rider looked like a modern day knight and the Harley a new take on a steed. The pavement with its yellow lines passed by in a blur underneath the powerful machine.

The rider finally slowed once the cheery sign that announced welcome to Charming passed. It would never do to hit something or someone on the main drag while going that fast. The MC got enough gruff from law enforcement as it was without adding to the problem.

Charming's main street looked like it was ripped right out of a Rockwell painting, small town USA at its finest. There was really no other way to describe the place. In this day and age for a place to still be that simple defied logic.

At the far end of the main strip the rider finally reached their destination when they pulled into the compound where Teller-Morrow garage and the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse resided. The bike was slowed and then carefully backed into place next to the other Harleys that were assembled there.

Once the bike was safely in place the rider pulled their helmet off to reveal long chocolate brown locks, she had a pair of dark blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. As she got off the bike she placed her helmet on one of the handlebars and pocketed the key. It was a pretty rare thing to see a female driving a bike at the Teller-Morrow complex; it was more normal to see one on the back of a back riding on the bitch seat. There was no shortage of Crow eaters hanging around to perform such a feat so it wasn't unusual for one of the guys to be giving their latest conquest a ride.

The young woman had a moment of indecision as she looked between the garage and the clubhouse. Her mind was made up for her when a tall older woman with brown hair with blonde highlights came down the steps that led to the garage office. She sighed and shook her head before taking long strides that would lead her to the garage faster.

"Hey, Ma," The young woman greeted the older woman with a kiss on the cheek.

Gemma Teller Morrow lit up a cigarette and blew a long stream of smoke out of her nose before addressing her daughter. "Hi, baby girl, where ya been?" she asked her face alight with curiosity.

The younger woman shrugged. "I went out for a ride to clear my head of all the bullshit that's been going on in it lately." She explained.

"Well, you're late for church and knowing them the way I do they either started without you or they are getting drunk." Gemma informed her bluntly as was her manner.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Club business first which means they are in church, but they are probably getting a start on getting drunk. Jax would have insisted that they wait for me." she replied.

"You better get going before Clay gets pissed." Gemma advised her. Her eyes all the while searching for signs of what could be wrong with her only daughter.

She chuckled and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "That wouldn't be the first time." And then she noticed the look that her mother was giving her. "Don't worry, Ma, there is nothing seriously wrong with me. Keep Ma grizzly in her cage for a little while it'll be good for her to learn some restraint." She joked.

Gemma kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Just go to church and get out of my hair." She said rolling her eyes. Like the younger woman bought that act she knew that her mother lived for her kids and to meddle in their affairs.

She started to walk away and then threw over her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you talking, woman." she was glad that she was far enough away that her mother couldn't get her hands on her. Instead she laughed when she was flipped the bird as she walked into the clubhouse.

"You are such a cheeky bitch." Gemma called after her, but she knew that she was being ignored.

* * *

A group of rather unscrupulous looking men sat around an ornately carved redwood table. The center of table had been cut out in a representation of the Grim Reaper holding a crystal ball in one hand and a scythe with a M16 for handle in the other. It was also the patch that was on the back of their cuts.

"Damn it, Clay, we should just get this show on the road. We're cutting into my drinking time here, the pussy will be here any minute." Tig Trager the Sgt. At Arms bitched. He was blue eyed with unruly black curly hair.

"Waiting a little while longer won't hurt." Juice Ortiz stated automatically. He was a young Puerto Rican with a Mohawk and tribal tattoos on the sides of his head. He was the club's intelligence officer and tech guru.

"You would say that like the good loyal little lapdog that you are." Piney Winston commented with a scoff. The old man was white headed and had to be on oxygen around the clock. That however didn't stop him from lighting up a joint and puffing away on it.

"The rules are simple be here on time." Bobby Munson threw out there banging his fist on the table. His dark hair was a long mass of kinky curls. He was the club secretary and he took care of the financial matters.

"I say that we give a little bit of a break on that rule." Chibs Telford said in his brogue. The Scot had dark hair that was gray on the sides.

Clay Morrow the club's gray-headed president sat at the head of the table. He had heard just about enough of all the arguing. Sometimes he thought he was in charge of a group of little boys instead of grown men. He just sighed; he was going to let the matter pass until he saw his vice president go to open his mouth. He held up his hand to silence the blonde headed young man sitting to his left. "We'll wait five more minutes and then we'll start." He announced settling the matter once and for all.

At that moment the young woman who had pulled up front on the bike walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil there she is." Opie Winston announced with a smile. As usual he had his brown hair hidden under a stocking cap. His blue eyes lit up upon seeing the young woman walk into the room. They had been friends for as long as they had been alive.

Jax Teller laughed and shook his head. "Where ya been, Jaz?" the blonde haired blue eyed young vice president asked his sister and then he noticed that her cut was absent. "And more importantly where the fuck is your cut?"

Jasmine 'Jaz' Teller rolled her eyes at her twin brother and then held up her hand in a sign for him to wait a minute. She snapped her fingers "Juice, cut," she ordered brusquely.

Juice stood with her cut and put it on her when she spread her arms. "There you go, Jaz." He said with a huge grin that he couldn't quite contain.

Jaz shrugged into her cut and bit her lip to hide the grin she felt forming at Juice's behavior. She had a soft spot for the young tech guru, a soft spot that often led her to his bed or her dragging him to hers whichever struck her fancy at the time. "I was busy and Juice was holding onto my cut, so he could feel useful for a change." She answered her brother sending a wink in Juice's direction.

"Busy with what?" Clay asked gruffly. In his mind club business came before all else.

Jaz rolled her dark blue eyes as she sank down in the chair at the left hand of her brother. "Don't worry, Clay, it's nothing that will in any way, shape, or, form blow back on the club." She told her stepfather. Sometimes it was hard as hell being the only female member of Samcro, but she pulled it off well. The Men of Mayhem patch that was on the right chest of her vest signified that she was more than capable of holding her own, that particular article had been on her vest since the moment that she was patched into the club. Above that patch was one that read Speaker. In the hierarchy of things she was third in command after the president and vice president.

Her essential function was to coordinate things between all the chapters of the clubs. They took her title from Speaker of the House in politics who was also the third in command if something should happen to the president. Patching her in had been a hard fought over decision, but her actions for the club and the fact that her father was the co-founder pretty much ensured her membership. Thus far though she was the only woman in any chapter of the Sons and if the guys had anything to say about it, it would stay that way. They didn't mind her being around much, but then again she was a special case. She had proved time and time again that she belonged at that table.

"Could we please address the cluster fuck that went down with gun deal last night? I really want to get out of this room before it gets too late to get shit faced." Tig asked with a sigh. If it were possible for a professional killer to pout that's what the look on his face now would be called.

"Fuck, Tig, give her a minute to get her bearings she just got here." Juice said jumping to Jaz's defense.

Tig rolled his eyes before glaring at the younger man. "Just because she uses your dick to satisfy her urges every once in awhile doesn't make you her old man. You don't have to play the loyal little lap dog all the time." He taunted him.

"Enough," Clay barked out slamming the gavel down when Jaz went to say something in retaliation. He had had enough of their bullshit for one day. "Jaz, you were there last night. Please explain to me what the fuck happened with the drop." He said turning his gaze to his third in command.

"A cluster fuck," Jaz answered in her usual flip manner. She could be a miniature version of her mother when she wanted to be.

"Damn, be a little more specific, sis, we all already figured that out, we have no guns and no money for them." Opie explained to the girl that he thought of as his sister. He knew that he would be in trouble for that sis crack, but it would be so worth it.

Jaz glared at Opie and flipped him off before she even thought about going into further detail. "Jax was there last night too, I don't know why you're all looking at me for answers." She bitched. She didn't know why when things went wrong they all looked at her to figure out why it was fucked up.

"Aye, Lass, we only ask you because we know that you're smarter than Jackie Boy." Chibs threw out trying to pour oil on troubled waters.

Clay arched his eyebrow and turned to give his vice president and speaker a sharp look. "Well, it was a simple deal that we've made dozens of times. Things should have gone down smoothly just like they always do." He pointed out to them.

"Things went fine on my end at first. I made the handoff and Laroy was getting' ready to tell them to give Jaz the money. The next thing I know this old car rolls up and bullets start flying, somewhere in the madness the managed to make off with the guns." Jax explained. He handed the cigarette that was in his hand over to his sister when she went to take it from him.

Jaz took a drag off the cigarette and blew the smoke out of her nose before going any further. She handed the smoke to Jax when he indicated that he wanted it back. "Things from my end were fucked up pretty much from the start. I rode shotgun for Jax out to the gun drop and then I spilt off from him to go to the money drop site. Some of Laroy's guys were there waiting for me like usual. Shit got all fucked up when a low-rider pulled up and bullets started flying. A bunch of Mexicans piled out of the car, I know that one of them is carrying around a little souvenir from me in his hip. We were fuckin' ambushed by the Mayans. How they knew about the meet last night I don't know how, but the fuckers found out." she tapped the pistol in her waistband when she talked about leaving a little something in the Mexican's hip.

"Alvarez and his gang of wetbacks went too fuckin' far this time. I think that it's time we send a little message and get our guns and cash back." Bobby groused. As the treasurer it was his job to think about the bottom line.

"Retaliation needs to be smart and swift. We can't afford to get in any trouble for it." Jax threw out there. As vice president he was the future of the club and he had to think about the future of the club.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay asked staring him down. He could always count on getting opposition from at least one of the twins when an idea was put on the table. He sighed when he saw the look that he got from his stepson. "All in favor?" he asked. All the hands of the members present rose without hesitation. A look of bewilderment crossed his face when he saw that Jax had voted yes with the rest of the club.

A small grin came to Jax's face when he saw the look on Clay's face. "What? I have to keep you honest, Clay. If I don't challenge you every now and then all the power will go to your head." he joked.

"Any other business?" Piney asked hoping to move the meeting along.

Jaz raised her hand as she glared at Opie and Tig. "Yeah," she said setting her sights on Opie first. "Opie, you are never to refer to me as sis again while we're in church or attending to club business. When I sit at this table or put on this cut I'm just another brother and I expect to be treated as such." Her blue eyes were blazing with fury and if she had the power to she would have bored too holes into Opie's forehead.

"I got ya." Opie said gulping. Jaz could be scary as hell when she wanted to be and right now she obviously wanted to be. Times like now she reminded him of Gemma.

Before anyone could say anything else Jaz sprang into action again. "Oh, and, Tig, if you ever say anything about me using Juice's dick to take care of my urges again, I will cut your balls off and feed them to you for breakfast." She told him her voice as cold as steel when she spoke. Her normally warm eyes took on a steely quality as well.

Tig grinned smugly at her. "I would like to see you try, little girl." He was just trying to get a rise out of her now.

Jaz glared at him again. "Before you get up on that high I'm a marine and a hit man horse, let me remind you that I'm a marine too and I'm fully capable of doing what I just said. I've seen combat I'm not really the person that you want to fuck with." She warned him.

All the guys got a good laugh out of that; even Clay couldn't help laughing at that one. "Ok, that's enough. We better end this meeting before Jaz jumps over the table and beats the shit out of Tig." He cracked.

"Damn pup only thinks that she can beat me." Tig grumbled again setting the almost pout on his face.

Jax grabbed his sister's hand as she went to draw her gun. "No blood shed in church it would be a bitch tryin' to get the stains out." he called her down.

"You're right, Tig's not worth the price of steam cleaning." Jaz agreed with her brother. She took his cigarette from him again and took another draw off of it. She handed it back before he could protest.

"I don't know why you don't just let me light you one. It would save you the hassle of stealing it from me and I would actually get to smoke a whole cigarette in your presence." Jax had aired that complaint so many times that he had lost count over the years. He knew that in his sister's convoluted mind that if she didn't smoke a whole cigarette by herself then she wasn't really a smoker.

"I don't smoke I just like to take a drag off of yours every now and then." Jaz replied just like she always did. What she failed to take into account was the way she burned through them when she started drinking or the fact that she was always smoking Jax's cigarettes more often than not.

Juice scoffed at that. "The only thing you don't smoke is pot. You smoke more than some smokers I know." He corrected her. He saw right away that that was the wrong thing to do. The steel came back into her eyes and she all but growled at him.

"Juice, just because you're my human sex toy doesn't mean that you can talk to me like that. Keep up with me and the next time I want my needs taken care of I'll throw Chibs down and have my way with him." Jaz shot back at him.

Chibs threw his hands up in a sign of not wanting to be drug into the middle of it. "Aye, you're a mighty bonny lass, but you're not worth it. Your ma would kill me if I let you have your way with me."

Jaz took Jax's cigarette from him again. She took a long draw off of it. "Don't act like it would be the first time it happened." She said with a smirk as she blew smoke out of her nose.

Chibs banged his head on the table. "That's not never mentioning it again, lass. I thought that I was a dead man. Tig pulled a gun on me when he walked in on us together. In my defense though, you weren't wearing your colors and I was new to this chapter at the time. I thought you were just another croweater albeit a lot more classy than any of the others." he softened the insult he had dealt with a compliment.

Chibs had been patched into Samcro while Jaz had been away on a deployment and she had given her proxy to Jax to vote for her. The Scot had only been with Samcro for about a month when she had come home on leave. The majority of the brothers had been out on a run and Jax and Opie had both been too drunk to pay attention to anything that she was doing. She hadn't put on her cut that night since it was just supposed to be a small welcome home party with just the three of them.

Chibs had been on a local plain-clothes mission for the club and he hadn't been wearing his colors at the time either. One thing had led to another between the two of them as the alcohol flowed and the next thing either one of them knew Tig was waking them up his pistol pointed right between the Scot's eyes.

Jaz laughed at the memory now, but at the time she hadn't been amused at all. Tig was just like a crazy overprotective uncle to her and that was why they fought so much. "Well, it was just supposed to be Jax, Opie, and me that night. I had just gotten back from a deployment I don't even know where my cut was at the time. They didn't tell me anything about our new patch over they just gave me a list of qualifications when they asked for my vote. I didn't know that I was sleeping with our newest brother."

"Really, it was an honest mistake none of us ever came out and told you that Jaz was a girl. How were you to know that you bedded the princess of Samcro?" Bobby Elvis said taking Chibs' side, but he was shaking with laughter.

Jaz felt a lot of the tension that she had been feeling lift when she heard the room break out in laughter. "Alright, enough about my sex life, because if I share then it's only fair that Jax has to share details and we just don't have that much time in the day." She zinged her brother good.

Jax snatched his cigarette out of her hand. "Just for that you can't bum my smokes anymore." He retaliated knowing that that would hurt her.

Without warning or any hesitation on her part Jaz hauled off and punched her brother in the arm with all of her might from her seated position. "Don't be a dick, Jackie."

Jax glared at her she was the only one allowed to call him that on a regular basis instead of Jax like everyone else. He rubbed some of the sting out of his arm from where she had punched him. "I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a violent bitch, Jazzy. This is the reason you and Tig fight so much you're both just alike." He retorted with her much-hated nickname.

"Ok, let's go put the prospect to work making some drinks before the twins kill each other." Opie suggested wisely. He groaned when he felt the duel glares of the Teller Twins upon him. He fucked up again by referring to them as the twins it had slipped his mind that they didn't like to be called that.

"Let's just get to drinkin' before Prince Jax and Princess Jaz decide to that it is necessary to kill my son." Piney barked out sarcastically. He was the only one who was able to get away with calling the pair that. He had been their father's best friend and he was basically an uncle to them.

Jaz nodded in agreement with that suggestion. "I could use a few good stiff drinks."

* * *

Gemma was out in the clubhouse waiting to ambush both of her children when they came out of the chapel. She had a scowl on her face and her hands rested firmly on her hips.

"Did you do something to piss Gemma off?" Jaz whispered in her brother's ear.

"I haven't done anything lately, this has to be something that you did." Jax whispered back.

Gemma eyeballed her twins and shook her head. "Stop coming up with a cover story you two didn't do anything for a change. Although, I did just hear about the drop last night and I'm pissed that you two didn't tell me that you got shot at." She laid into them.

"Ma, we're fine there's not a scratch on either of us." Jaz said holding her arms open to show her mother that she was fine.

"Relax just a little bit, Ma, I'm fine and the other one gets shot at for a living." Jax pointed out to his mother.

Jaz shot her brother a look. "Way to go, Jax, remind her that I left while she's already pissed." She was still in the doghouse for leaving Charming years ago.

"Sorry, Jaz, if I can save myself I'm gonna throw you under the bus." Jax replied with a smug grin and a shrug.

Gemma chose to roll her eyes at her pair of hellions. "Alright, you two, the whole fighting and making me yell at you for that so I forget what I was mad about in the first place thing doesn't work anymore. I got wise to that a long time ago." She informed them in her usual blunt manner.

Jaz looked at her brother and shrugged. "It's always worth a try."

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his mid-length hair. "Gemma, just tell us what we did to piss you off so we can apologize for it." He begged his mother.

Gemma threw her hands up in the air. She was beginning to think that both her children were hard of hearing. "I just said that I'm not pissed at you, but you two keep your shit up I will be." she told them and then she took a deep breath before going on. Dealing with her kids just wasn't good for her damn heart condition. "Dinner at the house tomorrow night and nothing you do or say is gonna get you out of it." She ordered them.

Jaz's mind was already formulating ways to get out of this. "Gee, Ma, I would love to, but I'm pretty sure I have to work." She came up with quickly.

"Bullshit, you've done tried that fuckin' excuse with me one too many times. I have a schedule of your training weekends." Gemma shot her down in flames.

"Shit, how did you get my fuckin' schedule? It was locked up in my dorm." Jaz asked. Really she should have just stopped and thought about whom she was talking to at the moment.

"Jaz, this is Gemma we're talking about. I'm pretty sure that she has a master key so she can get into both of our dorms. That's in addition to having a key to my house." Jax pointed out to his sister. He then decided to address his mother's statement. "Gemma, I'll try to be there. I have to go by the house and check on Wendy and then we probably have this retaliation thing to take care of."

"You haven't heard from Wendy?" Gemma asked her son with an incredulous look on her face. While she didn't like the junkie at all she was concerned because she was carrying her grandchild.

"She won't answer my fuckin' phone calls." Jax replied with a helpless shrug.

"That's because she knows it's you. I'll ride by and check on her right now. You just stay here with the guys and get shitfaced. I'll report back to you later." Jaz volunteered helpfully.

"Thanks, Jaz, I'll owe you big." Jax said smiling at her.

"No problem, I've got shit to sort out anyway. I really shouldn't be drinking right now, but oh well, I'll remedy that as soon as I get back." Jaz replied.

"Now you two have no excuses. Dinner tomorrow night or I will put a hit out on you two." Gemma warned them.

"Yeah, we've got it." Jax said rolling his eyes. "Jaz, I want to talk to you alone for a minute before you take off." He said grabbing his sister by the arm. They both noticed that Gemma shot them a look. "Don't worry, Ma, it's just twin stuff." He assured her as he led his sister away.

"What the fuck do you want, Jax?" Jaz demanded when her brother had drug her to the picnic table that sat outside the clubhouse.

"Are you right with what happened last night?" Jax asked her he was really concerned about her frame of mind she just wasn't acting right.

Jaz gave him a withering glare. "I'm right with what happened last night I'm just pissed that they got the drop on us and I'm even more pissed that I didn't put the wetback down with the shot I took at him." she explained hotly.

"Does that have anything to do with why Juice had your cut?" Jax asked. He worried about the fucked up relationship his sister had with the younger biker. Not that he could talk about relationships, but she was his sister and he had to protect her.

Jaz gave him a look that she only reserved for when he had asked her a stupid question. "No, I didn't fuck Juice last night if that is what you're worried about. And there is no telling what I plan on doing with him tonight. I just dropped my cut with him because I trust him with it. I had to actually do some work today and I couldn't wear it."

"Jazzy, chill, I didn't mean anything by that. I would never say anything to hurt you purposely. I could care less what you do with Juice, he knows what would happen if he did anything to hurt you. It's just we're twins and it's our job to have each other's backs." Jax reminded her.

"I know and I'm sorry I really shouldn't be such a crabby bitch all the time. I swear the older I get the more I get like Gemma." Jaz said and she cringed disgusted by the thought of being like her mother.

Jax grinned at her. "Well, now that you mention it you can be pretty Gemma like when you want to be." he teased and he was happy when he saw her crack a smile.

Jaz flipped him off and then quickly deflected the subject off of her. "So, Tara has been back in town for like three months, are you gonna talk to her?" she asked. She hadn't always approved of her brother's girlfriend's, but Tara had been her female best friend. Jax and Opie would always be tied for first as her male best friend, but it had been nice to have Tara to talk to.

"Jazzy, you know that things between Tara and I are complicated. I wish that I had half the balls you have, because if I did I would have left with her like you did. Everyone might act like they are upset with you for going away, but I'm not. I'm glad that you got out, I only wish that you would have stayed gone." Jax told her honestly.

"Jax, you know that I couldn't stay gone, I had to come back and take my spot at that table in there. I couldn't let you shoulder that burden alone. You might be the prince of Samcro, but I'm the princess and it's my job to help you keep dad's club alive." Jaz argued with her brother.

Jax shook his head. He really loved his sister she was the only woman who would take him just the way that he was and not expect anything else out of him. He looped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll tell you what, come inside with me and get shitfaced. You can worry about checking on Wendy in the morning. God knows that your ass will be up at the ass crack of dawn no matter how much you have to drink tonight."

"Hey, I'm a damn marine officer, I have to get up at the ass crack of dawn or shit gets real." Jaz said giving him a playful shove.

"Don't remind me that you're the only one in this club that has never done time. Let's just go get drunk and forget for a little while that John Teller's legacy rests on our shoulders." Jax suggested giving her a gentle shove back.

"That sounds good to me, bro, let's get shitfaced." Jaz said excitedly.

"Not half as good as it sounds to me, sis." Jax agreed throwing his arm back around her shoulders. The twins were only ever the tender with each other. They could let their guard down when they were together.

Unbeknownst to them Gemma was watching them interact. She smiled seeing them so close. "My babies will be just fine as long as they have each other." She muttered to herself with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: Here is the first chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Knuckleheads

A/N: Let me clear some things up. This story is a creation of my own mind I didn't get any ideas from anyone else. Yes there is a woman in the MC if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks to all of my reviewers and followers I love the positive feedback.

* * *

Knuckleheads

Jaz stood with a cup of coffee in her hand surveying the scene before her. "Jesus Christ, and to think I live here willingly." She muttered to herself. There was no reason for any group of people to live the way that the guys she knew did.

Tig was passed out face down on the pool table between the legs of some blonde croweater. Chibs was dead to the world on the couch with his sunglasses covering his eyes. Juice was sprawled out across the bar in a puddle of his own drool. Bobby was nowhere to be found that could be either a good thing or a bad thing depending on how much trouble he had gotten into. She walked to the edge of the bar so she could peer over it, she wasn't in the least bit surprised to see Half Sack passed out on the floor back there. Apparently she and Jax had been the only two to make it back to their dorms.

"I think we should be slightly disturbed that this doesn't bother us." Jax said walking in with a cup of coffee in his hand as well.

Jaz had to nod her head in agreement with that statement. "Yeah, I think that I would be more disturbed if they didn't behave like this. We are just not normal people I think it's time that we come to terms with that." she commented in jest.

"But who wants to be normal when we get ride badass bikes and pack heat?" Jax asked her with a sly grin coming to his face.

Jaz rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Am I never to live that comment down? We were sixteen and we had just gotten our cuts. Forgive me if I was excited as fuck at the time." Her brother brought that up every chance that he got.

"Still it probably wasn't what you should have told Clay in reply when he said that there were going to be rules to us being in the club. I believe you said and I quote 'who gives a fuck as long as we get to ride badass bikes and pack heat?' that was pretty bad even for you." Jax couldn't help laughing. Of all the shit that came out of his sister's mouth that was by far the funniest and he would never let her live it down.

"I'm glad that you're still amused." Jaz told him sarcastically. She was actually much softer than she let on, but she couldn't always let that softer side show.

Jax snorted and let his eyes wandered over to the pool table. "Tig is seriously gonna drown like that one of these days."

"Either that or get an infestation of crabs in his beard and nose hairs either one or both seem very likely." Jaz agreed with him flashing a grin in his direction.

Jax hooked and eyebrow and gazed at his sister with an amused smirk lighting his features. "Now that was disturbing, you've got some sick fuckin' shit going on in that head of yours. I don't think I want to know what they did to you at that big fancy school or in the marines, but it has benefitted us." his body was shaking with laughter at this point.

"Don't make me use those skills on you, because I will." Jaz threatened him they both knew that it was an idol threat, he was the last person that she would willingly hurt.

Jax didn't even make an attempt to hide his amusement as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "What would I do without my partner in crime?" he asked her.

"Let's hope that you never have to find out. I mean I know that I went away for like eight years, but we always stayed in touch." Jaz replied relaxing under her brother's embrace. She couldn't help feeling a little guilty for leaving him behind.

"At least visiting you was always fun." Jax winked at her.

"You were always a hit with all of my roommates." Jaz had to grant him his point on that one.

"So, you're gonna check on Wendy for me?" Jax asked changing the subject to something more serious.

"Yeah, I'll check on Wendy for you. Ma said that you should go by the storage unit and see if there is anything in there that you can use." Jaz informed him. They both pretty much did what Gemma said to keep her off their backs.

"The queen of Samcro has spoken I suppose it would be in my best interests to do as she says." Jax said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, I'll go out to the storage unit with you and then I'll go check on Wendy." Jaz offered.

Jax shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I could use the company." and then he thought of what they had been talking about last night. "So, have you talked to Tara since she's been back?" he asked fishing for information about his ex.

"Yeah, Tara and I have talked. We never stopped talking that was you two. Jax, before you say anything I know that you're my twin brother, but she is like the only female friend I have, maybe cut me a little slack." Jaz answered him in a lot more detail than required.

"You really need to relax, sis, you're gonna have a heart attack if you don't. I could care less if you talk to Tara, you should have at least one normal friend." Jax replied like it wasn't a big deal.

Jaz tapped her brother in the center of his chest. "The last time I checked I wasn't the twin with the heart condition." She reminded him.

"Come on, let's go through that storage unit before Gemma finds out that we dared to disobey a direct order from her." Jax joked punching her in the shoulder.

"I'll race you," Jaz said making her eyebrows dance.

"You're on, we'll take the back roads I wanna avoid getting pulled over if at all possible." Jax accepted her challenge sitting his coffee cup down.

"Deal," Jaz agreed shaking his hand. They had started shaking on things to keep each other honest, if not they were prone to trying to cheat the other.

* * *

The Teller family storage unit sat on the outskirts of Charming. The locale was peaceable until the Teller twins came roaring in on their matching black Harleys.

"Don't you ever get sick of eating my dust?" Jaz asked her twin with a smug smirk on her face.

Jax made a show of rolling his eyes at her as he dismounted his bike. "Please, I let you win so would feel good about yourself for a change. If I give your ego a boost then maybe you won't feel the need to fuck Juice." He zinged her good.

"Just for that I'm gonna make a show of hanging all over him." Jaz retorted flipping him off.

"Ha, ha, that's really funny, now tell me that you have the key to this thing." Jax replied fingering the lock on the storage unit.

"Catch," Jaz yelled tossing him the key.

Jax unlocked the storage unit and pulled the door up. "Oh, wow, I think that this is everything from the last fifteen years. Gemma didn't throw shit away."

"I don't even know where to start with this mess." Jaz agreed with her brother.

"Let's just start picking our way through there and see what the fuck we can salvage." Jax suggested.

"Here we go," Jaz said taking the plunge and entering the unit.

The pair picked through the two decades worth of assorted junk for about fifteen minutes. The only really usable things they had come up with were a car seat and a high chair.

"Hey, Jaz, check it out, this is a box of dad's stuff." Jax called out to get her attention while holding up a box of their dad's belongings. He found a clean space and sat down making sure that there was room for his sister next to him.

Jaz took a seat next to her brother. "Well, let's see what's in here." she said.

The two began combing through the contents of the box. They found a few old journals and some pictures of their father from his service in Vietnam. Finally they came to a manila envelope, Jax opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a manuscript.

Both twins stared at the cover page in silence for a moment as they read it.

_The Life and Death of Sam Crow: How The Sons Of Anarchy Lost Their Way _

_By John Thomas Teller _

_For my sons Thomas who is already at peace and Jackson may he never know this life of chaos. And for my daughter Jasmine may she never fall for a guy like me. _

Jax and Jaz both shared a look after reading the dedication in their father's book. Her being a member of the club had long been a bone of contention between the two of them. He thought that she could do better and she thought that she had just as much right as he did to the reaper.

"What do we do about this?" Jax asked because he felt the need to say something.

"I really don't know, Jax. I guess we could keep it and read it." Jaz suggested.

Jax looked her dead in the eyes. "This stays between us, we let no one else in on this." He said laying down the law.

"I'm not stupid, Jax, this could either be the glue that puts the club back together or the wrecking ball that tears it apart. Either way it's time for a change." Jaz replied. She wasn't going to fight him on this one because he was right.

"Good, then we're agreed we're the only two to know about this for now." Jax said and he gave her a pointed look and stuck out his hand.

"Agreed," Jaz said shaking on it. She cussed when her cell rang in her pocket. She checked the screen and saw it was just a reminder that she had set. "Alright, I'll leave you to protect that and go through the rest of this junk." She said pointing to their father's manuscript.

"I don't know what you're going to do, but please remember to check on Wendy for me." Jax begged her. He hadn't heard shit from his ex-wife in a couple of weeks and that unnerved him since she was carrying his kid after all.

"Right after I get out of this stupid meeting that I have to go to I'll check on Wendy for you, I promise." Jaz swore to her brother.

"What kind of meeting?" Jax asked he knew just about everything that was going on with his sister at any given time because those two pretty much shared everything.

"It's not a big deal it's just a thing that I have to do for the marines. I'm not holding out on you or anything like that." Jaz replied. She felt bad for lying to her brother's face, but this was something that she needed to take care of for her.

Jax just nodded his head in acceptance of that. "In that case don't worry about Wendy, I'll call Gemma and have her check up on her."

"Jax, I can still do it if you want me to." Jaz offered hoping that he would turn her down.

"No, it's fine, Gemma can do it, it's not a big deal." Jax assured her somehow knowing that she needed a little bit of time to herself.

"Ok, I promise that I'll take the next welfare check." Jaz replied glad that her brother seemed to know just what she needed at the time.

"Get out of here and go take care of whatever it is that you need to take care of. I'll take care of things here." Jax said tapping their father's book.

Jaz punched her brother in the shoulder affectionately as she rose to go. "Just keep out of trouble while I'm gone. I know that that is hard for you, but give it a try for a change."

Jax flipped her off in reply. "You are such a bitch and what makes it worse is that you're proud of it."

Jaz shot him a cocky smirk. "You know me, I do what I can." She retorted throwing a wave over her shoulder at him.

Jax shook his head as he watched his sister get on her bike and ride away. He pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "Hey, Gemma, I need you to go by the house and check on Wendy. Jaz had something come up and she's not gonna be able to do it." He listened to what his mother had to say before replying. "Ok, thanks, Ma." He said into the phone before hanging up.

He looked at his father's manuscript and sighed. He only hoped that he could find some answers in there.

* * *

Dr. Tara Knowles was a green eyed brown haired beauty and the first love of Jax Teller. She hadn't spoken to Jax in eleven years since she left Charming to go to college and he refused to go with her. She had however stayed in close contact with Jaz over the years. Her old flame's twin was the one exception that she had made to cutting all ties to the MC.

She smiled now as she looked across the hospital cafeteria and saw her best friend at the same time she saw her.

"I don't think that I really believed you were a doctor until just now." Jaz said walking up to the other woman.

"Jaz, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what are you doing here?" Tara asked. She knew that it was entirely possible that a Member of Samcro had wound up in the hospital due to their illicit dealings.

"I had business in this part of town, so I figured I would stop by and see if my best friend was free for lunch." Jaz replied with a grin.

"At least you had the decency to take your cut off before coming in here." Tara joked with her.

"My cut is out in one of my saddle bags. I had a meeting with my lawyer and I really just needed to talk. There I said it, I hope you're happy, you made me admit the one thing that I didn't want to. I, Jasmine Teller, just need to talk to my friend." Jaz went off on a rant.

"Come on we'll sit and see how much of a talk we can get in before I get called away." Tara said leading her to an open table. "What did you have to see your lawyer about?" she asked knowing that that was what had prompted this visit.

"What do you think that I would need to see a lawyer about?" Jaz asked in reply. As long as she and Tara had known each other her reason for seeking legal counsel should have been obvious.

"Oh that," Tara said her eyes lighting up in recognition of the problem.

"Yeah that," Jaz responded with a sigh. "I mean it's been fifteen years I should probably just let it go. What's done is done there is no sense in dragging up ancient history." She really hated to sound like she was whining, but the situation was just really fucked up.

"You have every right to want to make things right. What they forced you to do was wrong especially so soon after losing your dad. I want you to listen to me you're not the one in the wrong for wanting to change things, they were wrong for making you do it in the first place." Tara told her firmly. They had had this conversation many times and sometimes all Jaz needed to hear was that she hadn't done anything wrong.

"How is it that that makes so much more sense coming from you than when I try to tell myself the same thing?" Jaz asked arching her eyebrow.

"Probably because you're a stubborn bitch and I'm the only one who has ever been able to talk any sense into you. For some reason that I have never figured out you listen to me whereas you argue with everyone else yourself included." Tara explained to her in a mocking tone.

"Don't try to get cute, bitch." Jaz retorted unable to contain a smirk.

Tara threw her hands up in a sign of surrender. "Hey, you came to me for help, I didn't seek you out." she teased.

"You are so lucky that you're my best friend and I love you." Jaz warned her.

"Oh, I guess you would go all Samcro Princess on me if I wasn't?" Tara asked a cheeky grin in place.

"No, I only reserve that type of reaction for people who really piss me off." Jaz corrected her.

At that moment both Tara and Jaz's cells went off.

"Emergency," Tara reported with a heavy sigh.

"Gemma," Jaz offered rolling her eyes.

"If you need to talk anymore you know where to find me." Tara said laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know where to find you." Jaz replied giving her a brave smile to show that she was ok. "What do you want, Ma?" she asked answering her phone. Her face fell as she heard what her mother had to say. "I'll be right there." She replied automatically.

* * *

Gemma and Jaz were sitting in the waiting room of the maternity unit when Jax and some other members of the club came rushing in.

"Ma, what's going on?" Jax demanded his face flush with concern.

"That junkie bitch you married did a damn good job or trying to kill your baby. She was strung out and they had to do an emergency c-section. He's ten weeks early and they're not sure if he's gonna make it." Gemma informed him.

"Where did she get it?" Jax asked steel coming into his voice and eyes. He knew that Wendy was a crank addict, but he had hoped she would stay clean while she was pregnant.

"The Hairy Dog," Gemma answered him.

"That's where Darby's guys hang out and sell their shit." Jaz threw out there unnecessarily.

"Way to state the obvious, Jaz." Jax spit out. He didn't mean to snap at her, but he was in a shitty mood.

"Sorry, I was just saying." Jaz replied trying not to take offense to her brother's misplaced anger.

"How do you want to handle this?" Clay asked his stepson

Jax set his jaw in a hard line. "I'm gonna talk to a doctor and then I'm gonna go make the bastards pay." He swore his eyes going dark with rage. It was one thing for the Nords to deal that shit and it was another thing entirely for them to sell to his pregnant ex. He was going to make them pay and make them pay dearly.

* * *

A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


	3. Wild Card

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

Wild Card

Jaz was leaning against the side of a pool table with her gun pointed casually at the first warm body that she could get in her sights. She watched as her brother took his rage out on the dealer who was responsible for selling to Wendy. She didn't seem particularly fazed when Jax jammed a pool stick into the dealer's nuts.

"Bobby, do you think he's had enough?" Jaz asked with a slight inclination of her head toward the piece of shit yelling in pain on the floor.

"I say we just let him get it out of his system." Bobby replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Aye, you're right, Jaz, as bad as he is he's had enough." Chibs agreed with her. The last thing the club needed was for Jax to murder this guy in a room full of witnesses. "Pull him off of him, lass." He didn't want to get in the way of Jax's temper at the moment. He wouldn't hurt Jaz though.

Jaz moved from her spot on the pool table without lowering her gun. "Jax, that's enough as much as he deserves it you can't kill him." she said putting a calming hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Listen to your sister, Jackie Boy, it's time to go." Chibs chimed in.

Jax looked down at the man on the floor with hate burning in his eyes. To add insult to injury he spat on him before walking away. "Come on let's go back to the club house." He said his business here concluded. He would have loved to kill the man because right now it was uncertain whether his son would live or die.

* * *

Jaz groaned as she took her seat next to her brother at the redwood table. She was not at all thrilled to see Happy Lowman seated in the chapel that usually only meant trouble for her. _Oh, great, it's not like this week wasn't bad enough already I guess someone thought that I needed a little more punishment. It could have been anyone but Happy. _She thought to herself.

Later if asked Jaz wouldn't have been able to relate a single detail of the meeting only that it had something to do with getting intel on the Mayans to get their stolen guns and money back. She had been in her own little world for the whole discussion.

After the meeting Happy approached Jaz with what could pass for a smile on his face. "Hey, Jaz, do you think that we could talk privately?" he asked her.

Jaz just looked at him and sighed. "It's not like I have much of a choice I guess we really do need to talk anyway." She replied walking off with him in the direction of her dorm room.

Juice had stood back watching the pair curiously. They always seemed to act strange when they were around one another and he couldn't quite figure out why. Today he decided that he would do a little fishing for information. He went over to Chibs who was least likely to bite his head off. "Chibs, what's with Jaz and Happy? Those two always act weird around each other."

Chibs couldn't help laughing at his young brother's cluelessness. "Bobby," he called out gesturing the older man over. "It seems that our young friend Juice here has noticed that Jaz and Happy act weird around each other." He said unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"He's a regular genius." Bobby observed not bothering to hide the smirk he felt forming.

"Did they like date or something?" Juice asked a quizzical look on his face.

"Or something," Chibs answered not really giving him an answer.

Bobby looked at Juice like he couldn't believe that he was that far out of the loop. "Happy is Jaz's old man." He told him thinking he would get it.

"Like they're in an on again off again sort of thing?" Juice commented still not getting it.

"Juicy Boy, you're about hopeless." Chibs lamented smacking himself in the center of the forehead.

Bobby took pity on the younger man seeing that he still didn't get what they were telling him. "Juice, Happy and Jaz are married you moron." He stated bluntly.

Juice's tan face paled upon hearing this. Everyone knew that Happy was insane, he would surely kill him if he knew that he had been sleeping with his wife. "Oh, God, I'm a dead man." He panicked.

Chibs threw back his head and laughed out loud. "You can relax, Juice, they're not that type of married." He assured him.

"Then what type of married are they?" Juice asked not knowing that there were different ways to be married.

"Think of it as an arranged marriage if it helps you any. At the time it was for the good of the club. I mean come on you've had to have wondered about how Jaz got into the MC with her being a woman." Bobby explained to him.

"When I asked her about it she just said that she did something totally badass for the club, so you guys let her in." Juice replied.

"Yeah, she married Happy when she was fifteen and he was twenty. It had to do with our gun running, it's a whole long story that someone should explain to you. Long story short she wouldn't agree to marry Happy willingly unless we patched her in. We really needed that gun connection, so we had no choice but to patch her in." Bobby told him the briefest version of the story as he could.

"Wow, if I had known that she was married to Happy you can bet that I never would have touched her. He scares the shit out of me." Juice said doing a full body shake.

"Aye, Boyo, why do you think I only made that mistake once?" Chibs agreed nodding his head.

"I think I would be less scared of Happy than of Jaz she is one wicked bitch when crossed. I once watched her take one of the Nords down with her bare hands. Those marines are crazy that's why her and Tig argue so damn much they are just alike." Bobby said shaking his head.

"You guys leave that poor kid alone, she's the way she is from having to contend with you guys." Piney barked at them. He for one thought that the way Clay had used Jaz wasn't right. JT would roll over in his grave if he knew the things his replacement had forced on his only daughter. He shook his head in disgust just thinkin' about what that girl had been through because of Clay's greed.

* * *

One of the last things that Jaz ever wanted to do was talk to her husband. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was be alone with him if she could help it. It wasn't that Happy had ever been mean or abusive to her because he hadn't it wasn't his style. Despite the fact that he enjoyed killing people he was actually sweet towards her. It was just that being in the same room as him brought back old memories and left her feeling like a scared little girl.

"What did you want to talk about, Happy?" Jaz asked him a snappish tone in her voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you and see how you've been. I haven't been down this way in a few months." Happy explained to her. For him to be so in control in other situations he found himself slightly off kilter when talking to Jaz.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just been a rough couple of days. First we had a gun deal go bad and now Jax's kid might not make it. I shouldn't take it out on you." Jaz apologized. She really didn't like being a bitch to him because he really had been good to her.

Happy opened her arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's ok, I'm used to it from you. I'm you're husband, you get to use me as a punching bag." He joked lightly pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Jaz tried to reconcile this Happy with the guy who would cheerfully kill someone if asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. As she sank into his embrace the weight of everything from the last few days came crashing down on her. Against her will she felt her throat tighten and her body was wracked with sobs. "Oh, shit," her voice came out as a strangled sob.

Happy smoothed her hair out gently. "Shh, everything will work out, we'll take care of things with the Mayans and get those guns back. Jax's kid is a Teller that means he's a fighter he'll be fine you'll see." He tried to sooth her.

"I shouldn't break down like this I can't afford to be weak." Jaz said making her voice stronger as she tried to pull away from Happy.

Happy held tighter to his wife knowing that she needed this. "It's ok for you to feel all that in here with me. In here you can be you, but when you go out there you be that bad bitch that we all need you to be." he told her in a hushed voice. "Knowing you the way I do you haven't slept since the Mayan incident. It won't kill you to get a little sleep now." before she had a chance to argue he laid them both down across her bed. In a matter of seconds all the fight had left her body and she was out like a light.

He reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and he kissed her lips gently. He couldn't help thinking that she looked so young and vulnerable with her tear stained face. The way she was now reminded him of the scared fifteen-year-old girl that he had married. Right now he hated himself and the other members of the club for what they had done to her more than he had in a long time.

Happy Lowman had a deep dark secret that he kept hidden from the other members of the MC. It was that he was actually capable of showing compassion despite being what could best be described as a borderline psychopath.

Jaz woke a couple hours later to find Happy staring down at her from the chair that was beside her bed. She yawned as she stretched her limbs out. "You didn't have to stay with me." she told him quietly embarrassed by her rare display of emotion earlier.

Happy grunted in response. "There was nothing else for me to do." He replied.

"Well, thanks, I needed the sleep." Jaz responded not knowing what else to say.

Happy looked unsure of himself for a moment. "Did you want to hear about…" he started to ask only to have her cut him off.

"No, Hap, it hurts me too much. I have to have my shit right for later. If you tell me that now it won't be." Jaz interrupted. The subject he was trying to raise was actually the last thing on the earth she wanted to talk about.

"You're right, we'll talk about that later." Happy agreed since it was sensitive subject for him too.

"Uh, thanks for taking care of me earlier I know that I was a little bit of a mess." Jaz said so they didn't slip into an awkward silence.

"No problem, I know what it's like to have issues." Happy replied with a small smile.

"Hap, if we'd gotten together because we wanted to do you think we'd still be married?" Jaz asked him out of the blue.

Happy truthfully didn't know how to answer that. "If this was anywhere but the MC world I don't think we'd have ever made it through the dating period. We're just too different and I have those issues that no one aside from you knows about. As it stands though we've made it longer than some people who actually know each other before they get married." He finally answered with a shrug.

"Hap, I know that this is not the time to bring shit up, but do you think that we've run our course?" Jaz asked him. There was a reason that she had never been in a really serious relationship and it was because she didn't like to think about the shit it would stir up.

"This was over before it started, so what harm is there in staying married?" Happy asked with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

Jaz let out a heavy sigh most of the time she was convinced that what he had just said was the way to look at things other times she wanted out of the chains that bound her to him. "I guess you're right, it's not like we don't both do what we want anyway." She more or less agreed mustering a smile. "We retaliating tonight?" she asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, Juice located the warehouse where the Mayans stashed the guns. We're gonna go take them back and send a message." Happy informed her uneasily he knew that she wasn't going to like the part of the plan that involved her.

"What's my part?" Jaz asked not liking the way that he was acting.

"We need you to keep the guys who guard the warehouse distracted." Happy told her.

"So this is the let's dress up Jaz like a slut distraction." Jaz commented with a dry chuckle.

"Clay said that you could pick your backup." Happy offered.

"Then I want Juice, I hope you don't mind, but they need you more in the warehouse." Jaz replied, if she had to have anyone other than her brother or Opie watch her back she wanted it to be Juice.

"I'm sure that Clay would let you have Jax watch your back if you really wanted him." Happy told her. He wasn't too sure that Juice was reliable enough to be her back up.

Jaz knew what he was thinking and she rolled her eyes. "You and Clay both need to cut Juice a little slack. He is more reliable than you guys give him credit for. I promise that he would rather take a bullet than let anything happen to me." she assured him.

"Ok, if you trust him to have your back then I trust your judgment." Happy gave in. He knew that there was no use in arguing with her sometimes.

"Thanks, Happy, it means a lot to me." Jaz replied standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, but if he let's you get hurt I'm gonna break his neck." Happy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hap, would you rather it be him or the prospect?" Jaz asked with an arched eyebrow. When she saw that Happy didn't have a reply she smiled smugly. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Happy just grunted in response he knew that she had him this time.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is a little on the short side, but I just wanted to explain how Jaz got into the MC and get that out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed it, until next time please review.


	4. Dance With Death

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers.

A/N2: I realize that I made a mistake with the spelling of Tara's name the first time I posted this. It was a little oversight I was going on no sleep at the time. I appreciate those of you who took the time to point that out to me in a respectful manner.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance With Death

Jax had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at his sister's appearance when he laid eyes on her. "Wow, Jaz, you look ready to go." He cleared his throat loudly to mask the sound of the chuckle that had escaped against his will.

Jaz sighed, "Yeah, um, you could say that." she replied wishing like hell that she didn't love the club the way she did.

"I think that will do the trick." Opie said averting his eyes before he saw something of Jaz's that he didn't want to see.

Jaz groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you guys, just say what you need to say."

"I hope you don't do anything to those clothes because Luanne is gonna want them back." Bobby laughed.

"Funny, Bobby, actually I got this out of the pile of clothes that the crow eaters left lying around." Jaz retorted winking at him. She had learned long ago to let most of the shit those guys said roll off of her back.

"But, you let Luanne do your makeup right?" Clay asked her his blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

Jaz hated like hell that Clay had times he could act human and make her actually like him for a change. She had a love hate relationship with him as in she hated that there was part of her that would always love him no matter what he did to her. She figured she would take advantage of his good mood though. "Oh, no, Gemma helped me with my makeup. I thought that you would have recognized the color scheme."

Clay threw his head back and laughed. He walked over and laid a hand on Jaz's shoulder. "I don't know where this club would be without you sometimes, sweetheart. You are one hell of a pistol and I'm glad you're on our side." he told her.

"You knuckleheads and ne'er do wells would lost without me and I think that is one thing that we all can agree on." Jaz replied flippantly.

Tig wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I'll agree to anything you want if you'll agree to come back to my dorm with me when this is over."

Jaz arched an eyebrow at him. "Trager, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I've seen what you bed and buddy I'm out of your league." She teased him.

"I guess old Chibs and Juicy Boy are a step up then?" Tig asked her playfully.

"I'm sure they're packing more where it counts than what you are." Jaz smirked and winked at him.

"Damn, Tig, one of these days you're gonna learn." Juice said shaking his head at him.

"Tig, you hitting on my old lady?" Happy asked as he came into the room crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hell yeah, I'm hitting on your old lady, what are you gonna do about it?" Tig challenged him.

Happy glared at him. "When this is over you and I are settlin' this." He warned him.

"I'd love to." Tig said glaring back at him.

"Shit heads, we don't have time for this right now. You two can settle this later." Jax said stepping between them. He knew that Happy would be getting an earful from his sister later for treating her like a piece of property.

"How much of a head start do you want Juice and I to take?" Jaz asked getting down to business.

"Sweetheart, are you sure that I can't talk you into taking Chibs or even Bobby with you?" Clay asked he really didn't see Juice as being very reliable.

Jaz shook off his concern. "No, you need them in the warehouse with you. I feel good knowing that Juice will have a gun on these guys the whole time."

Clay grinned at her. "And that is why you're the Speaker, always willing to sacrifice for the club." He patted her back in a fatherly gesture.

Jaz forced a smile. "That's me, no sacrifice too big or too small as long as it helps the club." She really could have gone without Clay using her past sacrifices to make nice.

"Ok, let's go, Bobby you're driving the van." Clay announced clapping his hands.

"Jaz, you wanna ride with me?" Happy asked her. He felt it was his job to do his best to protect her when he was around because of everything that she had been through.

"Actually, Hap, if it's all the same to you, I'll ride with Jax." Jaz replied smiling at him. She knew that he meant well, but she really only trusted her brother to drive her around on the back of a bike.

Jax laughed when he saw the look on Happy's face. "Don't take any offence, Happy, it's just one of those twin things."

"I've got ya man." Happy said giving him a slight head nod.

* * *

"I feel like a fucking hooker." Jaz bitched to Juice as they set out on their part of the mission.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you look like one too." Juice threw out there.

Jaz was dressed in a pair of really short pink shorts, a blue halter top that her tits were about to fall out of, she had on a set of fishnet stockings, and she set the whole outfit off with a pair of bright red six inch heels. She had a pair of large hoop earrings in her ears. She looked just like a street walker in that getup. "Juice, just have my back and signal to me when it's time to go. And for the love of God if shit goes south get over here in a hurry." She begged him.

"No worries, Jaz, I've got your back." Juice assured her.

"Alright, then, I'm ready to rock and roll." Jaz said as she started walking away from him in a seductive manner.

"Jesus Christ, I swear you could make a gay man hard." Juice called after her.

Jaz threw a saucy look at him over her shoulder. "You save that for later, I might need you." she winked at him and continued walking over to the truck that carried the pair of guards.

Jaz found that the guards were easy as hell to distract and she was able to really charm them by speaking Spanish to them. She was without a doubt the smartest member of the MC and that was without her college degree. Add the degree and the skills she had picked up here and there over the years and she was a force to be reckoned with.

When Juice saw that things were going according to plan he whipped out his cell and dialed Jax's number.

* * *

"Ok, we'll try to make this quick." Jax said before terminating his call with Juice. He turned to his brothers who were assembled at the back of the warehouse lot. "That was Juice, Jaz has got the guards suitably distracted we need to make our move now."

"Aye, allow me, Jackie Boy." Chibs said pulling out a large set of cutters to cut through the chain link fence.

One by one all the members of the party slipped through the hole that Chibs had cut in the fence. They slipped quickly and quietly into the warehouse.

"Ope, start wiring this place to blow." Clay ordered.

"Now, if I were guns where would I be?" Bobby wondered out loud.

Tig had a sadistic smile on his face. "I say we look in these crates right here." he dug into one of the crates and moved the religious candles around until he found what he was looking for. "Bingo," he said holding up one of the guns that had been stolen from them.

"Load it up and let's get out of here. We left the old man and the prospect back at the club." Clay barked out.

"What about the money?" Jax asked as long as they were here they might as well look for the money that was stolen from them.

"It's probably in the office safe. The only problem is our resident safe cracker is out there making sure that Princess Jasmine doesn't get blown away." Bobby snorted.

"Hey, she's saving our asses here cut her some slack." Jax growled. He knew that Bobby would be the last one to say anything bad about his sister he was just under a lot of stress at the moment.

Happy rifled through another one of the crates to make sure they hadn't missed anything. His face broke out in a sadistic grin when he found the last thing he had expected to find. "I found the money." He announced grandly holding up a brick of cash.

"Load that too, we need to get out of here fast." Clay barked another order.

Tig walked over to Happy. "Here I'll give you a hand that way we can go fight this out sooner." He said with a smug grin.

"This place is ready to blow as soon as we're ready to roll." Opie reported a few minutes later.

Clay looked at Jax and nodded his head. "Call Jaz off those guards."

Jax pulled out his cell. "Consider it done." He dialed Juice's number and waited for him to pick up.

* * *

Juice hung up his phone from the call he had just gotten from Jax and pulled a brown ball cap out his back pocket. He pulled the hat down low over his eyes and stalked off in Jaz's direction. "Lucia," he called out at the top of his lungs when he got closer to her. "Lucia, what the fuck do you think you're doing right now?" he demanded of her.

Jaz wheeled around on her heel and fixed him with a steely glare. "Relax, Eddie, I was just havin' a little harmless fun. That's more than I get with you, you didn't even know what fun is anymore." She said in her best Hispanic bimbo accent.

Juice grabbed Jaz by her upper arm not bothering to pay attention to the two guards. " Come on, bitch, let's go before you lay down and spread your legs for these two. I know you would like it, but no woman of mine is gonna behave that way." He yelled at her as he started pulling her along.

"Take it easy, Eddie, I'm comin' you don't have to man handle me." Jaz spat back at him.

When they were perhaps twenty yards away from the truck they heard a burst of small arms fire go off. The truck went speeding through the front gate of the warehouse complex.

"Alright, we should really get back to the van now." Juice said letting go of Jaz's arms.

"Carry me, Eddie? I can't run in these heels I'll only slow us down." Jaz asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Juice stooped so that Jaz could hop up on his back. "Anything for you my beautiful, Lucia." He joked right back with her and took off at a dead run.

It didn't take them long to reach the van where the others where already waiting for them.

"Thanks for the ride," Jaz said hopping down off Juice's back.

"Anytime," Juice replied with a bright grin.

They saw the truck speed up to the warehouse. "Ope, blow it now," Clay ordered.

"You got it," Opie replied, he pressed the button on the detonator and both the warehouse and the truck carrying the guards were engulfed in flames.

Jax let out a huge sigh of relief. "Now let's get out of here." he said he turned to Jaz. "Your cut and a change of clothes are in the van grab it, you and I have to go to the hospital Gemma called. Terra said that the kid is gonna make it." He told his sister.

Jaz grabbed a bag out of the back of the van and hopped on the back of her brother's bike. "Let's go then."

"We'll meet you there." Clay said throwing them a salute.

* * *

Jaz stood outside Abel's room in the NICU beside Terra watching her brother talk to his son. She turned to face her best friend. "Thanks for saving him, Tara." She said with a somewhat sad smile.

Tara laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I was just doing my job, but I'll admit to giving this one a little bit more because that kid is a Teller and I have a soft spot for a couple people with that last name." she said trying to keep the conversation light knowing that this couldn't be easy for Jaz.

"Yeah, and a couple of us have a soft spot for you." Jaz replied appreciating what her friend was trying to do for her.

At that moment Jax came out running his hand through his blonde hair. "Jaz, did you want to go in there and see him?" he asked knowing that his sister might say no.

Jaz smiled at her brother and shrugged. "Of course I want to go in there and see my first nephew." She replied. She looked between her brother and his old flame. "You two play nice together." She ordered them with a smirk.

Jax shook his head and grinned at her. He then turned to Tara with a serious look on his face. "Do you think she's gonna be ok?" he asked.

Tara shrugged, "I don't know she's good at keeping that part of herself guarded, but if past behavior is any indication I would say that Jaz is gonna be just fine." She assured him with a smile.

"Hey, Tara, I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you for saving my son." Jax told her looking down at the ground.

"I would have done it for anybody, Jax, you don't have to thank me." Tara told him.

Jax stared her in the eyes. "I know it couldn't have been easy with our history."

Tara gave him a small grin. "Not all of it was bad, Teller. There were more good times than there were bad, that's what helped me get through that surgery."

Jax just grunted in reply. The pair didn't feel the need to say anything more they just watched Jaz as she talked to Abel.

Jaz gingerly touched the incubator that her nephew was currently encased in and a soft smile graced her features. "Hey, there, little guy, I'm your Aunt Jaz. I want you to know that you gave us all quite a scare. I'm gonna have to ask you not to do that ever again." She told him.

She had to stop talking as she was overtaken by a bittersweet memory from her past. She willed the memory away so she could push on. "You're a Teller, Abel, and that means you're a fighter, so I know that you're gonna beat all the odds with one hand tied behind your back." She reached up around her neck and pulled off a silver chain that she always wore.

She looped the chain and the medallion it held around the posts that held the incubator up. "That's gotten me through a lot of fights and I want you to have it now to help you through yours. You don't have a choice in the matter, Abel; you have to make it through so I can see to it that you have a good life. I owe you that much after I couldn't do it for someone else."

Jaz took a deep breath as the distant memory again threatened to render her useless. She cleared her throat as she felt herself tearing up. "That's a St. Michael's medal he's the patron saint of cops and Marines and all other fighters for that matter. Alright, I'm gonna leave you to rest up now." she said. She kissed two fingers on her left hand and pressed them to the incubator. "Aunt Jaz loves you get strong soon, Abel." She concluded before walking out the door.

* * *

Happy wasn't at all surprised when he found his wife inside the hospital chapel. While everybody else was going crazy wondering where she could be he knew to look for her here because it was a quiet spot where she could think.

"What do you want, Hap?" Jaz asked without looking up she knew it was her husband because he was just about the only one other than Jax who could find her when she didn't want to be found.

"We're getting ready to head out and everyone was looking for you." Happy explained to her.

"Sorry, that's the second time today that I've snapped at you." Jaz apologized.

Happy gave her a shrug that said don't worry about it. "You're stressed, stop apologizing I've put you through worse."

Against her will Jaz teared up again. "Tell me what you we're going to tell me about earlier."

"Earlier was a long time ago, Jaz, I'm gonna need to know more than that and you know it." Happy grinned at her.

"Tell me about him," Jaz replied and she could see that he still didn't know what she was talking about. "Tell me about JT, Hap, I need to know about our son. After seeing Abel I need to know that he's ok."

Happy genuinely smiled at her this time. "JT is doing great Jaz. The older he gets the more he acts like you and Jax. He's gonna be fifteen soon, so he's prospecting now." he told her.

Jaz took a deep breath to steel her nerves for what she needed to say. "Hap, I want my son, I want him here in Charming with me."

Happy nodded his head. "A couple of guys from Tacoma are making a run down here tomorrow morning it won't be any trouble for them to bring him down here with them."

"Thanks, Hap, I know that this is sudden, but I just need him here." Jaz replied.

Happy sat down beside Jaz and threw his arm around her. "This is his home, he is John Teller's grandson he should be here and I'm gonna make it happen." He said pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you for always being so good to me, Hap." Jaz said and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You have to remember that I didn't want this marriage anymore than you did. The only thing we've done is make the best of it." Happy told her with a small grin.

Jaz laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment. "Thank you, for letting me have our son, Hap."

Happy rested his head on top of hers. "No need to thank me, he will be safer here. My mom is sick and I'm thinking of going nomad he would have wound up here anyway." He assured her.

"Just let me thank you for being a nice guy, Hap." Jaz joked with him.

Happy chuckled. "In that case, you're welcome." He joked right back.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter out of the way. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time please review.


End file.
